I'm in this thing alone
by Kylaia
Summary: Hermioen goes phsycho on us all, kills the threat of the magical world and also his threat too.


Are you aware of what  
You make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you  
Like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away  
Here's what I have to say...  
  
Ever since her fifth year Hermione had had a crush on the Boy-Who-Lived. During the summer term she had told him. They went out. For a while Hermione felt happier than ever, but Harry always had something to do. A Quidditch game to win. Someone to help. A world to save.   
At times he'd ignore her. Block her out. She'd begin a conversation with him, but stop, he'd be looking out at the Quidditch pitch. Hermione began to get depressed. Her only love was slowly drifting from her. And yet that was wrong. He had never been hers. He had been the communities love. A hero which everyone knew. A person which no one knew.   
Gradually Harry became a stranger to her. On the front they both acted the perfect couple. All knew there were no cracks in their relationship. They were right. Though there was nothing to crack. There never had been.  
When Voldemort's sixth rise came around Hermione was captured. She was taken to Malfoy Manor. There she was tortured.  
Rape. Crucio. Beatings. All became an everyday occurrence. Depression was a comfort. Hope a curse.  
  
  
I was left to cry there  
Waiting inside there   
Weeping with a lost stare  
That's when I decided...  
  
Why should I care   
Cause you weren't there  
When I was scared  
I was so alone  
You need to listen  
I'm starting to trip  
I'm losing my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone.  
  
  
Whereas before she would endure her 'visits', now Hermione began to fight. Killing Malfoy Jr. was the beginning. Realising that she wasn't worth the trouble they cast the killing-spell on her. She didn't die. While taking her to their master she freed herself. She fled to the no longer comforting walls of Hogwarts.  
Harry. In her world of pain, suffering and anger she had forgotten him. All the love she had once felt turned to hate.   
  
  
Am I just some chick   
You placed beside you  
To take somebody's place  
When you turn around  
Can you recognise my face  
You used to love me  
You used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't OK   
  
  
Pained, angry, emotional. That was Hermione. Her anger drove her to violence. Harry began to visit the hospital wing more often.   
After Harry tried to apologize for everything something inside her broke. Coldness flooded her. Filling her nerves. Her veins. Her brain became clearer. Everything seemed sharper. Nothing mattered. If she died it was release. If she lived revenge became possible. No one was of importance, only she mattered. All the weeks of anger and hate disappeared. Only cool calm awareness remained. Smiling mercilessly at her first love she cast the killing spell on him. Kicking him for good measure she followed her memories to find the other creature that ruined her life.  
  
I was left to die there  
Waiting inside there  
Weeping with a lost stare  
That's when I decided  
  
Why should I care  
Cause you weren't there  
When I was scared   
I was so alone  
You need to listen  
I'm starting to trip  
I'm losing my grip  
And I'm in this alone  
  
Crying out loud  
I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud  
I'm crying out loud  
Open you eyes  
Open up wide.  
  
  
Facing Voldemort for the first time in her life Hermione wondered at how this worm could have destroyed her life. Getting to him was easy enough. Followers were easily replaced. Slowly she approached him. Killing those who dared to interrupt her she stood eye to eye with the maggot that had ordered her capture. Spitting on him she pushed him to the floor. Slowly with a cutting spell she opened him from his navel to his nose. Before her lay the bane of the magical world, wide eyed. Using a net spell she collected his spirit, placed it in a blacked locket. Securing it around her neck she calmly killed the other Death-Eaters. Sitting down she waited for the death that would inevitably come.  
  
Hours later gentle pops surrounded her. Straightening up she faced the aurors who had appeared and offered her a way out.  
  
Gratefully she accepted the death they offered. But before the spell hit her she shouted. To who it did not matter. To her rescuers. To the Heavens. To Harry. To her professors. To her family.   
  
"I'm in this thing all alone." 


End file.
